Say It Right
by Harligh Quinn
Summary: After three years together Usagi is looking for something more from Mamoru. Will Mamoru be able to step up to the plate in time or will he lose her to another willing to give her what she desires most? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Problem With Love

Say it Right

**Rating: **M/MA

**Summary:** After three years together Usagi is looking for something more from Mamoru. Will Mamoru be able to step up to the plate in time or will he lose her to another willing to give her what she desires most?

**Notes: **Reviews make me want to update faster.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Problem (With love)**

"…_All of what I feel I could show you tonight."_

Nelly Furtado

­­­It was a perfect spring afternoon; that's all Usagi Tsukino could think.

Outside, on the city streets of Tokyo, people walked slowly to their destination and children played jovially in the parks without a care in the world. However, hidden sixteen stories above the city of Tokyo, inside the apartment of one Mamoru Chiba, a different scene was taking place.

Panning past door # 1612, past the front entry way of the apartment toward the living room, and past the pile of discarded books scattered across the coffee table and living room floor, past the empty kitchen, past the long hallway to the master bedroom to spy two figures laying on the bed; completely engrossed in one another and oblivious to the outside world.

Here on the sixteenth story of Tokyo Towers, tucked away from the rest of the world was heaven on earth. This was the place that Usagi lay, pressed into the bed by her boyfriend. His mouth was fervently searching hers and his hands trailing up and down her semi nude torso which was still clad in a white lace bra.

"Usako…"

Her name rolled off his tongue in a needy whisper as he cupped her breast then tweaked her right nipple. She scarcely thought he knew, he even said it, which pleased her all the more as she arched her back bringing herself flush against his hand. His instant reaction was to pull her in closer and deepen the kiss; his tongue twisting out of his mouth to meet hers.

It was a rare moment for the pair; Usagi noted.

Mamoru wasn't usually this amorous. He generally maintained a tight control on his passions in-front-of and behind closed doors, but somehow Mamoru and Usagi ended up in this precarious position and Usagi wasn't planning on letting it slip through her hands. On the contrary, Usagi was completely prepared to take this opportunity as far as he would allow her.

"Mamo-chan."

His name came out as a moan when he broke their kiss to trail kisses down her jaw and to that 'one' spot on her neck that sent shivers down her spine. The sensation electrified her down to the core and drove her to want and need _more_.

With an instant surge of adrenaline and heat, Usagi shifted them so that she was now straddling Mamoru's hips and bent down to kiss him. For a moment Mamoru seemed very responsive to the turn of events and even brought his hands down to her hips to steady her. One hand even managed to snake its way up the back of her skirt and lightly skim over her panties. However, when he felt her core press down intimately against his pelvis he hissed and then stilled as if he was suddenly made aware of exactly what was happening.

Usagi pretended as if she didn't notice and moved from kissing his lips to his jaw all the while using her hands to unbutton his shirt.

"Usagi"

This time her name didn't come out as a needy whisper. She silenced him with a quick kiss before continuing with her mission. She made it down to the fourth button before he tried again.

'Usagi… wait"

His hands moved up to still hers. Sighing, Usagi pulled back to look at him; disappointment evident in her sky blue eyes as he shifted himself so their hips were no longer in contact. She knew what was coming next.

"We should slow down."

Defeated, Usagi slowly rolled off him to go find the shirt from her school uniform which had been haphazardly tossed on the floor. She put it on wordlessly, as Mamoru nervously re-buttoned his shirt. He wouldn't dare look in her direction until she was fully covered.

It drove Usagi crazy.

How was it, Mamoru could go from hot and heavy to cold and distant never ceased to amaze her. Beyond that how, he could ever think they need to _slow things down_ after over three years together was -for lack of a better word- complete bullshit.

If anything, Usagi thought they needed to _speed things up_. She had tried to explain this to him many a time before, but somehow the words never seem to come out right and he always asserted that when the right time came they would 'consummate' their relationship and they would enjoy it all the more because they took their time. Of course, Usagi wouldn't know whether or not that was true, because unlike him she was still a virgin.

"Are you ok?"

It took him a few moments to gather up the courage to look at her and ask. Usagi debated telling him 'No' instead she told him what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, I am fine."

The lie rolled off her tongue easily enough even as she looked into his eyes.

"I don't know what got into me before."

As she said the last part she had enough presence of mind to blush innocently. She followed that up by licking her dry lips and running a nervous hand through her hair which was released from its usual 'do' during their festivities. The motion of her licking her lips and running a hand through her cascading hair instantly caused some unknown emotion to flicker in Mamoru's gaze as it shifted from her hair to her swollen lips. He quickly masked the emotion by coughing and turning away. Usagi immediately felt self conscious.

"I am going to freshen up… in the bathroom."

Mamoru turned back to face her looking noticeably relieved. Usagi felt livid.

"Ok. I will be waiting in the living room."

They shared a moment of eye contact before Usagi moved towards the bathroom. Mamoru watched her for a moment before she disappeared into the bathroom. Then he hung his head.

Inside the bathroom Usagi was splashing her face with cold water. No matter how much water she splashed herself with she just couldn't seem to cool down. She was angry, frustrated and unimaginably horny. She wanted nothing more than to go back into the living room and tell Mamoru just what she was feeling but knew that it would all fall on deaf ears. For as much as Mamoru loved her, as much as he had done to open himself up to her, he still kept her at a distance. More than that, often she felt that in his eyes she was still the same 14 year old girl he first met over two years ago, which ultimately meant she was too young, too irresponsible, and too innocent to have an adult relationship no matter how much she tried to prove otherwise.

And _God knows_ she had been trying.

Staring in the mirror Usagi surveyed herself. Presently, her hair was tussled and strewn every which way, her lips were puffy and bruised and her clothes were disheveled. Frowning she thought of what he must see when he looked at her. Did he see her as a woman? A lover? An equal? Or would he always think of her as a child. Frowning sharply, Usagi exhaled and closed her eyes, valiantly attempting to shut the thought out of her mind. Opening her eyes she stared into the mirror and whispered her daily affirmation.

"_Mamoru loves you"_

She repeated it until she felt her anger and frustration subside. When she felt she had calmed herself down enough she then did her best to pull her hair back into a makeshift French braid. Once she had finished it to her liking she reassessed her appearance. While she didn't look anymore womanly, at least she looked more put together. Taking a deep breath she moved towards the door.

In the living room, Mamoru had taken the time to pick up the books which had been scattered on the floor and put them in a neat pile on the coffee table. He then set out to make a cup of tea for them both. When Usagi walked out toward the living room she spied him in the kitchen and paused; rendered completely immobile as she stared at him unnoticed. Presently, he was looking down as he poured hot water into a tea pot. He was wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans. His hair was falling in front of his eyes. Usagi was completely awestruck by his beauty.

All she wanted to do was walk up to him and kiss him and never stop.

To think that he didn't feel the same when he looked at her… made her heart hurt and tears prickle her eyes. Forcing herself to look away Usagi decided staying here wasn't working, at least not tonight. Moving swiftly past the kitchen to the living room Usagi quickly set about putting her books into her school bag.

Mamoru, who had only noticed her when she walked swiftly by the kitchen followed her into the living room and watched her carefully.

"You're not leaving are you?"

Usagi reacted to the sound of his voice as if she had been caught red-handed. Swallowing nervously she turned to look at him.

"Yeah… I just thought I would finish studying for finals… at home"

Mamoru frowned.

"I just made us some tea."

Usagi momentarily mulled over the idea of spending another half an hour with him. But the moment she gazed up into his stormy blue eyes she ultimately decided it would be too hard to stay this close to him yet be so far.

"Can I get a rain check? I really should get back to studying… I still have all of chapters 13 and 14 to study before the calculus final exam."

Mamoru didn't look thrilled by her suggestion of a rain check.

"I am pretty good with calc. I could help you if you want."

Usagi smiled exasperatedly. '_Now he wants to keep me close?'_ The mixed signals were just too much for her. Shaking her head negatively Usagi declined.

"You've already helped me so much. I think I can manage the rest."

Seeing he wasn't going to win this one Mamoru decided another tactic.

"Fine, rain check it is. I will drop you off at your house."

Mamoru moved toward the living room closet to get his shoes. Usagi followed him with her school bag in hand and stopped him as he attempted to open the door.

"Actually, I was thinking I could walk home. You know, a little fresh air would do me some good. Plus I wanted to stop by Ami's house and get some of her class notes."

Mamoru glanced at her for a moment. Usagi couldn't judge his expression. Finally Mamoru let go of the knob.

"We're ok right? I mean… you're not mad about … before?"

Usagi's cheeks stained pink. She looked down at her feet.

"You mean…about what happened in the bedroom?"

"Well, yeah… I know '_I'_ kind of lost control back there."

Usagi glanced up at him from under veiled lashes. He looked like it was killing him to think she was upset with him. She was torn between wanting to ring his neck and kiss him; she settled digging her nails into her skin.

"…You know I would never do anything to take advantage of you."

Of course he wouldn't _'Perish the thought.' _Usagi looked down to hide her frustration at his need to always be in control. After a moment she looked back up sweetly.

"I know you would never do anything to take advantage of me."

He looked at her with an unreadable expression, as if he didn't quite believe her which prompting her to go on.

"…I also know you have a lot of work to do yourself, and it's a beautiful day outside so I really don't mind walking myself home…"

She stopped babbling when she realized she was still not saying what he wanted to here. Steeling her nerves she stepped up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"_We are ok_. Ok?"

Mamoru sighed, and then nodded his head in acceptance. Usagi smiled warmly for the first time in what seemed like forever. Pointing toward the door Usagi backed her way towards it.

"I am going to get going…"

Mamoru eyed the door inauspiciously as she walked towards it.

"Promise to call when you get home?"

Her hand was on the knob now, opening the door. She paused.

"I promise."

* * *

The sun had just dipped behind the horizon when Usagi arrived at Ami's house.

Twilight's magic was in full effect as Usagi's mood had lightened considerably when she saw the golden purple rays streaming in the distance and the moon peaking overhead. The view, coupled with the knowledge that one of her best friends was less than a door bell away made Usagi feel less stressed as she walked up the front stairs leading to Ami's house.

Once she was standing in front of Ami's house Usagi pressed the doorbell once and waited. Several minutes later she was rewarded with the front door being opened to reveal a surprised -and slightly flushed- looking Ami standing just inside the door.

"Usagi!"

Slightly alarmed Ami opened the door wider to step outside. Ami was sporting a pair of light blue scrub pants and a white tank-top. Usagi noted Ami's hair was wet as if she had just jumped out of the shower.

"Is everything ok?"

Usagi smiled. Even though it had been a little over two years since their last battle against the Nega-Verse the loyalty of her sailor senshi never wavered. They were always ready to return to duty.

"Yes, Ami-chan. Everything is fine."

Ami looked momentarily relieved before she thought better of it.

"What brings you by?"

"I was studying for calc earlier, and noticed I didn't have all the notes for chapters 13 and 14 and was wondering if I could barrow them from you."

Ami looked hesitant for a moment before stepping aside and letting her in.

"Sure thing"

Together they walked through the foyer towards the kitchen where Ami's backpack sat.

"Ryo is here too. We were just about to start studying as well. If you like you could join us."

At the mention of Ryo's name, he seemed to pop up out of nowhere to stand next to Ami. He was sporting khaki cargo pants and a dark blue t-shirt. His face looked flushed and his hair was noticeably wet just like Ami's. There was a slight moment of awkwardness which passed as it dawned on Usagi just why both Ami and Ryo's hair would be wet. As the thought came to her Ryo happily reached out a hand to greet her and Ami blushed vibrantly silently confirming Usagi's suspicion.

"Hey, Usagi-chan."

Usagi was at a loss for words as she gazed between Ami and Ryo. It took her a few moments to find her voice, when she did it came out sounding awkward.

"Hi, Ryo-kun"

It wasn't a shock that Ryo was here per say; Amy and Ryo had been dating for a little over ten months and frequently spent time with one another as well as on double dates with Usagi and Mamoru. What shocked Usagi is that Ami had been clearly hiding some facts regarding the status of how intimate her relationship with Ryo had become. While Usagi could certainly understand why Ami would want to keep some details of her sex life to herself, the fact that Ami didn't want to share the news that her and Ryo had reached a new plateau in their relationship hurt Usagi's feelings; as Usagi shared so much of her and Mamoru's relationship with Ami she figured that Ami would at least trust her enough to share the same.

Sensing Usagi's discomfort at the situation Ami turned to Ryo and elaborated on Usagi's behalf.

"Usagi is here to barrow some notes on chapter's 13 and 14 from Miss. Lee's class."

Nodding, Ryo, completely unaware of Usagi's uneasiness, turned to Ami and smiled warmly.

"I had some difficulties with those chapters myself. Lucky for me I had a copy of your notes for myself."

Caught up in the moment Ami giggled and blushed. Ryo took that as an opportunity to plant quick kiss on Ami's the cheek and place a hand on her hip. Usagi felt a little out of place witnessing such an intimate moment between the two now that she realized Ami hadn't wanted to share the details of her relationship with her. Nonetheless, Ryo turned to her and smiled welcomingly.

"As long as you have Ami's notes you will have nothing to worry about."

Forcing a smile Usagi nodded in agreement while Ami dug into her backpack to pull out the notes.

"That's, what I was counting on."

"So, Ami tells me that you and Mamoru will be attending the commencement dinner at Tokyo General Hospital, this Saturday. It must be exciting knowing that Mamoru earned a fellowship there. I heard that, that accomplishment is really hard to come by.

As he spoke, Usagi's attention drifted from Ryo to Ami sorting through her notes; she felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah… I am really proud of him. He has worked really hard to get that spot."

Her response came off sounding more aloof then enthused. Her mind, not really focused on the conversation. Sensing her lack of attention Ryo tried one more tactic to draw her in.

"Ami and I were just about to do some studying ourselves, and I volunteered to order dinner. Would you like to stay and join us?"

Shaken out of her trance Usagi flushed and shook her head as Ami looked up to see her response.

"Thanks for the invite but I really should be heading home. Mom is expecting me for dinner and I have a lot of studying to do."

When she finished speaking Ami handed her the notes, which had been typed, laminated, and color coded. Ami had a guilty expression on her face as Usagi accepted them from her and placed the notes in her bag.

"Thanks Ami-Chan. I will get them back to you as soon as I can."

Turning toward Ryo, Usagi smiled softly.

"You two have fun studying. See you tomorrow."

With that Usagi turned and walked back towards the front door. Her cheeks flushed in repressed embarrassment as she stalked towards the door. She was outside walking down the front steps when Ami caught up with her.

"Usagi! Wait!"

Alarmed Usagi turned back to the house as Ami came running out the front door to stand on the stairs with Usagi.

"Is something wrong Ami-chan?"

"Yes… no… I just didn't want you to leave mad."

Usagi's response was automatic.

"I'm not mad Ami-chan."

Ami looked at Usagi confused.

"You're not?"

Usagi shifted her bag on her shoulder and looked away disjointedly.

"Why would I be?"

Ami looked down nervously at her feet.

"Because…"

Usagi was beginning to feel worn down by this conversation so she decided to help Ami out.

"Look Ami, I totally understand you wanting to keep your certain aspects of your relationship with Ryo to yourself."

There. Usagi had put it out in the open so there was no reason for either of them to beat around the bush or pretend that Usagi didn't know the truth. Ami looked hurt by the admission.

"But that isn't what I was trying to do."

Usagi was taken back for a moment.

"It isn't?"

Stepping closer to where Ami stood Usagi took her backpack off her shoulder and placed it on the step.

"No… I just…I didn't know how to talk about _'it'_. It kind of just happened one day we weren't really planning on doing it."

"Oh."

Usagi looked down. A fresh set of thoughts plaguing her mind. Most specifically, how was it that Amy and Ryo ended up randomly having sex after only ten months together, when she and Mamoru had been together for three years and couldn't get past second base.

"I wanted to tell you."

Ami looked down sadly thinking Usagi was angry with her. Usagi glanced up momentarily taken out of her thoughts.

"You did?"

Ami wrapped her arms around herself as the evening breeze kicked up.

"Of course, you're my best friend. It's been killing me to keep this to myself."

Usagi looked at Ami skeptically.

"It has?"

Fervently Ami nodded her head and unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

"Yes. It's been unbearable."

Usagi frowned hating the idea that her friend was upset because she was unable to talk to her.

"Well if you want tomorrow, we can have a sleepover… you can spill you're guts."

Laughing Ami smiled glad to know that her friend was not angry with her.

"That sounds like a plan."

Usagi returned Ami's smile with one of her own as she moved in to hug her tightly.

"I am really happy for you and Ryo-kun, Ami-chan."

Hugging her back Ami smiled.

"Thanks Usagi. That really means a lot to me coming from you."

Pulling away a little bit Usagi picked up her backpack and put it on her shoulder.

"You better get inside before Ryo, thinks we've run off together."

Blushing Ami looked down embarrassed. Usagi turned to descend down the stairs before Ami called out to her once again.

"See you tomorrow?"

Throwing up the Sailor V sign Usagi smiled toward Ami.

"Definitely."

* * *

At home, Usagi called Mamoru as promised but didn't stay on the phone long; citing she needed to wash up before dinner with the family.

During dinner Usagi did her best to remain cheerful and talkative; after which she excused herself to go upstairs and study. Once, inside the confines of her room she laid her books out on the bed along with Ami's notes, unusually grateful to have calculus to focus on rather than her relationship with Mamoru or Ryo and Ami's. After three long hours of studying for calc Usagi reluctantly set out to get ready for bed.

As she went about her nightly ritual of brushing her teeth and washing her face before changing into her pajamas Usagi could do no more to get Ami's revelation from earlier this evening out of her head.

It wasn't that she was mad at Ami; on the contrary, Usagi was genuinely happy that her friend had found someone she could love as much as she loved Mamoru. She knew how long Ami had crushed on Ryo, and knew how excited Ami was when he finally asked her out. The news that Ami was able to share herself with Ryo -no holds bar- was a good thing. It meant that Ami was finally stepping out of her shell and being more adventurous. Despite all that, Usagi couldn't help but feel a little envious; especially when she thought of her current dilemma with Mamoru.

The dilemma being that she didn't feel Mamoru saw her as his equal.

Not in the way that Ryo saw Ami as an equal. When Ryo looked at Ami he looked at her with a combination of lust, brilliance, and awe. Whenever Mamoru looked at her it was under a veil of controlled emotion. In fact, Mamoru's expression rarely gave any indication to what he was feeling or thinking, which often left Usagi out in the dark. It hurt her to know that there were other couples, other people in the world who have spent less time with one another, yet were able to express themselves better intellectually and physically, than Usagi and Mamoru ever dared to show. Beyond that, with every day that passed, Usagi felt a growing need to be able to express herself more fully with Mamoru as she began to remember more and more of their past life as Serenity and Endymion.

The memories alone sent sparks of heat straight to her core and sent a rush of butterflies to her tummy.

Serenity and Endymion were complete equals in every way; whether they were in the war room, ballroom, or bedroom. Being that they were equals in every aspect, their relationship was undeniably passionate, as both individuals knew the other could take what the other had to give; and they gave.

Usagi shuddered as she climbed into bed; remembering about how willing Endymion was willing to give.

Endymion rarely let anything come between him and his desire to sate his need for Serenity. Usagi remembered one instance in which Endymion had asked all his royal advisors to leave the royal assembly room during a meeting with Princess Serenity under the pretense of them forging a peaceful treaty for both empires. Only, the moment all the advisors had left, he masterfully pinned her to the table and divested them of both their clothing so that he could have her on the table, while his advisors waited outside.

That wasn't the first time that he had pulled a stunt like that, nor was it the last Usagi recalled.

Endymion was frequently scheming ways to have Serenity to himself, and Serenity found her own ways to drive Endymion to the brink right before bringing him the most intense release. Usagi desperately wanted to continue that tradition with Mamoru but he never gave her the opportunity. Usagi supposed he would not afford her the chance because in this life he looked at her as more of a responsibility than an equal.

Unlike the way Ryo looks at Ami.

Closing her eyes, she wondered what Mamoru was doing and if he was thinking of her. The constant doubt surrounding the issue of where his feelings lay was getting to be too much to bear. Sighing softly, Usagi reconciled that things couldn't go on like this for much longer.

One way or another, something had to give.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell the truth... be honest.


	2. Good Girls Gone Bad Part I

**Important Notes (PLEASE READ):** I know it's been a while since I updated Thanks to all the people who have reviewed thus far. I am hoping to have my updates be a little more consistent now that I am out of school. Just a little FYI, this chapter will be broken into two parts. It will detail the story of two I mean THREE VERY. BAD. GIRLS. (lol) First Up Ami Mizuno...

**Reminder:** Don't forget to review ; P

**Chapter Two: Good Girls Gone Bad (and other disasters) **

**Part 1: Tales from the crypt**

_*~*~*_

"_W__hat she got that I don't have."_

-Ashlee Simpson

The next afternoon, found Usagi racing toward to the Crown Arcade directly after school.

She wanted to finalize her plans with Mamoru before the commencement dinner at Tokyo General Hospital the following night. She was hoping to catch him before he had to leave for class, and before Ami came over to her house for their sleep over.

As she walked into the Crown Arcade, Usagi couldn't keep help but think of the day before and how she and Mamoru had left one another. She knew he was disappointed and confused that she wouldn't stay for tea or let him take her home. He had said as much during their telephone conversation the night before.

He just didn't understand, and she didn't know how to tell him in a way that he would.

She was hoping to get through seeing him today without having to explain herself or her actions from the previous day. Based upon the way they had left off on the phone, she wasn't too sure that she could get away with anything at the moment. He was increasingly attuned to her emotional distress…which was ironic because somehow he kept missing her raging hormones even when she was sitting half naked in front of him.

Putting the thoughts past her, she smiled brightly as she walked up to the counter where Unazuki Furuhata worked beside Makato Kino. Makato and Unazuki were busily serving patrons but smiled broadly when they saw her approach. Makato was the first one to make her way over to Usagi and wiped of the counter in front of where she stood.

"Hey, Usagi-chan!"

"Hey, Mako-chan,"

Unazuki walked over to where Makato stood and placed a menu on the counter for Usagi.

"What will it be?"

Shaking her head slightly Usagi declined.

"Nothing for me today, Unazuki-chan; I have to run home and meet Ami-chan."

Both Makato and Unazuki looked at each other dejectedly. Empathetically, Usagi continued on.

"I was just hoping to find Mamoru here. He wasn't at his apartment when I stopped by. Have you seen him? "

Gingerly, Unazuki nodded and Makato responded.

"He's in the back office with Motoki. You can go back if you want."

Smiling warmly, Usagi thanked the girls before heading toward the back office. She had just made it past the first door and was about to open the second door separating Motoki's office from the back hallway when she hear Motoki's deep voice. Peeking through the crack in the door, she could see Motoki seated at his desk looking at a computer screen and Mamoru sitting on couch to Motoki's right. Mamoru was leaning back against the couch and starting up at the ceiling. His demeanor wasn't any different than normal, but there was an air of consternation surrounding him. Without even glancing at him, Motoki seemed to recognize his friends discomfort and called him out on it.

"So are you going to tell me what's upsetting you or am I going to have to guess?"

Lifting his head off the back of the couch, Mamoru threw a surprised look at Motoki who had turned to face him.

"What makes you think something is upsetting me?"

Motoki let out a bark of laughter and shook his head. In the background, Usagi knew that eavesdropping on their conversation like this was wrong, but she was eager to know what Mamoru was thinking about if anything was indeed wrong. Steeling her nerves, Usagi crept closer to the door so she could hear them better.

"Call it a hunch," Motoki started, lifting his hands to fold them in front of his chest.

Annoyed Mamoru sat up and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I'm fine," Mamoru muttered, "Nothing's wrong."

Motoki fixed Mamoru with a look that told him he should quit while he was ahead. Sighing deeply, Mamoru gave in.

"I-I… think I am going to drop out of the medical fellowship."

Motoki, noticeably shocked, lifted an eyebrow in surprise; clearly not expecting Mamoru's confession. From her position on the other side of the door, Usagi had to cover her mouth to stifle her gasp.

"Ok… that's totally insane; why on earth would you drop out of the most coveted medical externship in Japan?"

From where Usagi stood, she could see Mamoru glance down at his hands as if to gather his thoughts.

"It's a long story."

Mamoru's answer was meant to be dismissive, but rather than let him get away with it, Motoki - much to Usagi's delight - pressed on.

"Well," Motoki said, leveling his friend with a look, "that's good, because I have plenty of time for you to spill; and forget trying to talk your way out of it."

Glancing up, Mamoru realized that Motoki really wasn't going to let this go. Sighing loudly, Mamoru conceded.

"I found out today that my boss for the fellowship is going to be Mariko Takahashi."

Motoki's face blanched visibly.

"Mariko Takahashi… as in your _ex_? The same Mariko Takahashi who used to cook dinner for you in nothing but stiletto's and a smile?"

Running a frustrated hand through his hair Mamoru stood up and began pacing around the small office. Outside the room, Usagi's eyes widened as she ducked back against the wall, hoping that Mamoru didn't see her. Inside, she felt a flutter of confusion and angst consuming her thoughts. Back inside the room, Mamoru stopped pacing long enough to look out the small office window.

"I don't know what to do. This fellowship would be a great opportunity but you know how Mariko is…"

Mamoru trailed off and Motoki nodded solemnly. Behind the door, Usagi bit her lip in trepidation; immediately imaging the worst as she had never met Mariko, let alone discussed Mamoru's ex's with him. The more she thought about it, the worse the feeling got, but she was jarred from her thoughts when Motoki asked the one question she hoped he wouldn't.

"So you think the externship is some sort of ploy to get you back into bed?"

Outside, Usagi paled at the thought. She also wondered if Mamoru wanted to get back into bed with her.

"No," his voice stern and brows furrowed," I _earned_ this externship."

She knew she should be relieved in the decisiveness of his answer, but Usagi felt conflicted. If Mamoru didn't think the externship was a ploy, then why wouldn't he want to work with her? She briefly wondered if _he_ was the one who wanted to get back in bed with _her_. This, however, proved to be a mistake as the thought enflamed her.

"...Besides, she just signed on as the overseeing resident after the original one took leave for a family related illness."

As if reading her mind, Motoki asked the question that was fresh on it.

"Then why do you want to give up the fellowship?"

Sighing deeply, Mamoru walked over toward the door Usagi stood beside. She held her breath and pressed herself flat against the wall so he wouldn't catch her eavesdropping. Mamoru paced around for a few moments before he answered.

"Because… I know taking the job would force me to work a lot of long hours and right now, I'm worried about Usagi. She's been kind of distant lately and I don't want work to add to that."

Whatever Usagi had been expecting his answer to be, it wasn't that. She thought she would be the last thing on his mind and that thought worried her. Her boyfriend should be thinking about her, so why was it surprising that he did? Before she could take the time to explore those thoughts, he continued on.

"… and also because we don't usually talk about my ex's and I wouldn't even know where I would begin explaining to her my relationship with Mariko. I don't want to put her into a position where she would feel awkward knowing that I work with her."

Motoki raised a hand and shook his head in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that the two of you have been dating for almost four years and you never told her about _any_ of your ex-girlfriends?"

Mamoru turned to face Motoki.

"Usagi is only seventeen."

Motoki shrugged.

"And?"

Mamoru walked back over to the couch and sat down defeatedly.

"She was so young when we started seeing one another; I didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for, and I just wanted to protect her, and-"

"Mamoru, you're babbling."

Mamoru paused and looked down at his hands.

"She's still a virgin."

An awkward moment of silence permeated the air inside the tiny office as Usagi stood outside the room; A feeling of mortification overtook her and she tried to get her breathing under control. While Usagi tried to get her bearings together, Motoki found his.

"You mean in all the time you've been together you and Usagi have never…"

Another moment of silence passed.

"And now you're working for Mariko Takahashi?"

Mamoru looked up at Motoki.

"There never was a good way to bring up the subject of me and anyone else when I was looking at her, you know."

Mamoru sighed and leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling. Outside the room, Usagi stood with her feet plastered to the floor, unable to move. Leaning toward the door, Usagi saw Motoki nod his head as if he understood Mamoru's dilemma. Together they sat in silence for a few moments before Mamoru lifted his head to look at Motoki.

"Do you think I should tell her about my relationship with Mariko?"

Motoki eyes widened in shock as Mamoru made the suggestion.

"You want to tell your virginal girlfriend all about the last girl you fucked…are you crazy?"

Mamoru brought a hand up to rub his forehead. Motoki took his lack of a response as permission to continue.

"Seriously, I'm going to have to suggest that you keep this one to yourself. Usagi definitely doesn't need to know you fucked your boss before you met her."

Usagi felt her heart squeeze at the idea that Motoki could actually encourage Mamoru to keep secrets from her. She thought Motoki was her friend, too.

"…Besides if you aren't tempted by Mariko and she is not going to be putting any moves on you, then there is no need for Usagi to be aware of any of it."

As Mamoru mulled his friends advice, Usagi couldn't help but think that Mamoru was once again making decisions without her because he didn't want to see her as an adult or an equal. He didn't think that she could handle the truth and therefore held back from her; and that wasn't even the worst of it. The worst part was that she never felt she had given him a reason to want to hide it from her. She had always tried to be open with him.

Tears began to prickle at the back of eyes and she forced herself not to cry about this. Fearing she would lose the battle, she decided to leave without speaking to him. She felt too raw right now.

Just as she was about to leave Makato walked into the backroom and straight into Usagi. The result was the two girls falling down in a tumble of limbs and Motoki and Mamoru running out to see what all the commotion was. The moment Mamoru spotted her he was offering his hand, to help her up, while Motoki assisted Makato. As soon as she was standing upright Usagi felt herself shrinking away from Mamoru. Mamoru noticed her reaction and eyed her cautiously.

"Usagi, what are you doing here?"

Makato looked at her cautiously, too; knowing full well Usagi had been back here for fifteen minutes already. Usagi shot her a careful look which Makato understood meant 'zip it', before she glanced up and smiled Mamoru.

"Makato was just escorting me back here so I could let you know that my father would like you to pick me up from my house at four instead of six tomorrow. He is leaving for a business trip and wants to see you before he goes."

Usagi's tone was perfectly normal; giving nothing away about the spectrum of emotions she was feeling. Mamoru nodded along as she spoke, while Motoki and Makato looked on.

"Ok, I'll be at your house at four tomorrow."

After an awkward beat, Usagi started to back up toward the door leading back into the arcade.

"Ok, well I guess I will see you …later."

She turned to leave and took a few steps toward the door.

"Usako, wait."

Stepping forward, Mamoru caught her hand. Usagi turned back warily to face a smiling Mamoru.

"I didn't think I would get to see you today," Mamoru started gently, his eyes almost pleading, "Why don't you stay and hang out?"

Motoki stepped forward as well. Usagi desperately wanted to slap the grin off Motoki's face as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I'll whip up a milkshake for you; my treat."

Usagi briefly wondered if it was the guilt that led Motoki to make the offer. Growing angry at the thought, she didn't bother to look at him when she answered because she couldn't trust herself not to glare.

"I can't, I have to run home. Ami is going to be meeting me at my house in half an hour."

Mamoru looked slightly disappointed and Usagi felt vindicated. Slipping her hand from Mamoru's grasp, Usagi waved at Makato.

"See you later."

This time when she turned to go, she didn't bother to look back to see if anyone was calling after her.

***~*~***

Usagi made it home in record time; partly because she suddenly had a burst of angry energy and partly because she needed to get as far away from the Crown as soon as possible. Once she made it through the door, she marched herself up the stairs and took the hottest shower she could stand, if only to dull the stinging sensation she felt inside every time she thought of Mamoru and Motoki. By the time Ami arrived, she was showered and had changed into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

When Usagi opened the door for her friend, she hugged her earnestly and ushered her in. Together, they sat down to dinner with her family and afterwards they marched up to Usagi's room to set up for bed. They popped some popcorn and painted each other's toe nails before Usagi had enough resolve to ask Ami about her and Ryo. It wasn't that she didn't want to know, it's just that given Mamoru's earlier tale, she was feeling a little less enthusiastic about hearing about Ami's escapades. But she knew Ami wanted someone to confide in and since she had already offered to be that person, there really was no way she could pull out now without making Ami feel badly. Additionally, there was a part of Usagi that desperately wanted to know how Ami managed to lose her virginity before she did.

After mentally preparing herself, Usagi decidedly broached the topic of Ryo.

"So, you and Ryo..."

Ami blushed brightly, already knowing where Usagi was steering their conversation. Rather than shy away from the topic Ami played uncharacteristically daring as she turned to look at Usagi.

"What do you want to know?"

Usagi felt somewhat reassured that there still people willing to be honest with her. Smiling brightly, Usagi laughed.

"Everything, Ames. I want to know absolutely _everything_.

Stretching out on her stomach, Ami recanted the tale of her lost virginity as Usagi sat beside her; listening raptly.

"Well, do you remember that crazy thunderstorm we had a few weeks ago… you know the one that caused the city's power grid to get blown out?"

Usagi nodded affirmatively.

"Well on that night Ryo had come over to study. We were studying together in the living room…"

**_*~*~*_**

_Huddled on Ami's Mother's white silk sectional sat two figures nestled in the corner. While Ryo had his head leaned back comfortably against the couch, Ami Mizuno sat beside him, reading from her AP Chemistry book which she held in her lap._

"_When hydrogen atoms are joined in a polar covalent bond with a small atom of high electro-negativity such as O, F or N, the partial positive charge on the hydrogen is highly..."_

_Ami trailed off from where she was reading when she saw a bright flash of lightning followed by large crash of thunder. Immediately after the crash, all the power in the house went out. Startled, Ami gasped then grabbed Ryo's hand as he sat next to her on the couch. Chuckling softly, Ryo pulled her in tighter while setting her text book aside. _

"_It's alright; it's just a __little electrostatic discharge and a power surge__; nothing to worry about."_

_Ami attempted to get the pounding of her heart back to a regular pace after his reassurances. It took a few moments, but Ryo was kind enough to hold her until she got back her sense of calm. _

"_We should probably go find some candles until the power comes back on."_

_Ami couldn't see it, but she felt Ryo's slight nod of his head. Together they stood and went to the kitchen to get some matches. As they walked around the darkened house Ami couldn't help but smile as Ryo reached out and grabbed her hand. Once they arrived in the kitchen, Ami located the drawer with the flashlight and matches taking them both they walked back into the living room and set about lighting the candles that Ami's mother incessantly collected. _

_Once they were finished, the entire room was generously lit by candle light. _

"_Wow, this is really beautiful. No wonder my mom keeps all these candles lying around," Ami said softly, admiring the glow of the candles. _

_Turning to look at her, Ryo smiled._

"_You know what they say about girls who keep a lot of candles lying around?"_

_Ami's eye's narrowed slightly._

"_I have no idea."_

_Ryo wiggled his eyebrows and answered._

"_They like to be prepared."_

_Laughing softly, Ami hit Ryo playfully on the shoulder and walked over to the couch to pick up her chemistry book before she sat down. _

"_As stimulating as I find your jokes, it's time we get back to the books."_

_Smiling broadly, Ryo walked back over to the couch and sat down beside her and leaned his head back against the couch. While they had been sitting much in the same fashion prior to the electricity going out, everything was different now that they were studying by candlelight. Before when the electricity was on, Ryo was carefully paying attention to her words and storing the information for later use. Now, all he could think of was the interesting shade of pink her lips were in the candlelight._

"_This is nice,"_

_When Ami looked up at him, Ryo flushed bright red; realizing that he had actually said that out loud. Stuttering profusely, Ryo tried to talk his way out of the situation he had gotten himself into._

"_W- wh what I meant to say..."_

_Giggling softly, Ami lifted a well manicured finger to his lips and then kissed him softly before pulling away. _

"_This__** is**__ nice."_

_Staring at one another they let the moment engulf them; after which they both seemed to gravitate toward one another simultaneously. Haphazardly, Ami's chemistry book fell to the floor as the pair came together in a slow and sultry kiss. Pushing Ami further back against the couch, Ryo gently used his tongue to gain access to Ami's mouth, while Ami moaned and ran her hands through Ryo's dark brown locks and then down to his shirt. Inflamed by her touches, Ryo pulled her closer to him so that their chests pressed together and he lay partially over her. With wild abandon, he moved his lips from hers and proceeded to kiss her cheeks and down her neck while Ami sought to pull him even closer to her. Moving back up to her face, he kissed her while moving his hands up to the front of her shirt to start undoing some of her shirt buttons. Shivering, she arched herself up into his hand as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to deepen their kiss. _

_Encouraged by her actions, he stripped her off her shirt before he even registered the motion. In a matter of moments, Ryo had her lying beneath him clad in a light pink bra and blue skirt which had risen up and around her waist while he rested above her; equally shirtless and panting heavily. _

_Staring deep into one another eye's, they shared a moment of slow realization before Ami gave a slight nod. Licking his dry lips while he glanced down at the vision underneath him, Ryo couldn't help but shudder._

"_Are you sure? Because if you're not, we can wait, I mean, I can wait, you know if you're not ready to do this. Yet. Tonight. Or um-" He stuttered while his face flushed pink with his embarrassment. _

_Gently lifting her hands to run her fingers through his hair, Ami smiled lovingly._

"_If you're sure, I'm sure." _

_Her words nearly undid him right there as she lay beneath him with nothing but love and trust in her azure eyes. Leaning down, he placed gentle butterfly kisses on her face before pulling back once more._

"_I love you, Ami Mizuno."_

_I love you, too, Ryo Urawa."_

_Leaning down, Ryo captured Ami's lips and a gentle kiss which deepened as she pulled him closer to her; they moved together as candles flickered in the background._

***~*~***

"...We were both so nervous, but he was so sweet and loving. I couldn't have asked for a better first experience. I think it really brought us closer together. I mean I thought I was in love before, but that feeling is nothing compared to what I feel now. "

Usagi sat speechless, unable to formulate words to express what she was thinking or feeling. It wasn't that she was unhappy for Ami because she was; still she could not shake the slow burn of jealousy and frustration that crept through her veins as Ami spoke. Not understanding Usagi's internal turmoil, Ami mistook her silence for judgment and rushed to elaborate.

"--But we used protection and mom put me on the pill months ago so, you know, there are no worries."

Putting on a brave smile Usagi attempted to assuage Ami.

"I am not worried Ami... I know you are responsible and I am really excited that your first time could be so perfect. The fact that he took extra consideration for your feelings really proves just how much he..."

Unable to help herself, Usagi's voice broke; she turned away from Ami's face just as tears began to spring from her eyes. Alarmed, Ami inched closer to Usagi in an attempt to console her.

"Usagi! What's wrong?"

Usagi tried to stop the tears that streaked from her eyes, honestly embarrassed to be crying in front of her.

"It's nothing... I'm fine."

"Usa'... please," Ami pleaded; worry clear in her voice, "You can tell me; I just want to help."

Turning to look at Ami's worried expression Usagi dropped all pretenses, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh Ami, it's not that I'm not happy for you, because I am, it's just that... listening to your story and thinking about what Mamoru did this afternoon, I-," Usagi broke off as the memories of earlier today came rushing back to her; filling her with a new wave of unhappiness.

"What did Mamoru-kun do?"

Looking down at her hands, Usagi sighed and then filled Ami in on the conversation between Mamoru and Motoki that she had walked in on. When she finished speaking Ami sympathetically place her hands on top of Usagi's to help sooth her.

"Mamoru-kun never told you any of this?"

Shaking her head negatively, Serena sniffled softly before standing up and walking over to her vanity desk and grabbing a tissue.

"In the past, I know that I wasn't ready to hear about his past girlfriends or take our relationship to the next level yet, but now it's like he's not just protecting me, he's shutting me out; and it's _killing_ me to know that no matter what I do, I can't seem to get him to see me as a woman and not a child."

As Usagi spoke, her gaze shifted to the mirror in front of her. She hated to see her red rimmed eyes puffy from tears; she hated to think she was reverting back to her childlike behavior simply because Mamoru thought of her as one.

Walking over to where Usagi stood, Ami placed a soothing hand on Usagi's shoulder and gazed at her in the mirror.

"Usa-Chan, you are an amazingly beautiful, kind and intelligent woman, and if Mamoru can't see that, there is only one thing for you to do."

Gazing sadly back at Ami's reflection, Usagi took a moment before asking Ami the question that scared her most.

"What Ami, what do I have to do?"

Ami smiled slowly before turning toward Usagi and whispering.

"Seduce him."

***~*~***

**DUN DUN DUN! Can you stand it?!?!**

**I know it's been a while since I updated so I thought would give you guys something you could sink your teeth into. Hope you enjoyed it**

**Next Time: We get to meet Mariko Takahashi; Plus Rei and Mina lend their services; Usagi sets the mood while Mamoru gets a little bit of advice... and maybe a little something else. **


End file.
